Forbidden
by ChirpyChippy
Summary: “This is wrong, Syaoran.” I had told him, half hoping to stop him and half hoping that he wouldn’t listen. But he didn’t stop. And I didn’t even try to stop him again.


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura's not mine. The characters are not mine either. Character names are taken from random animes. This disclaimer applies to the whole story. Thank you.

Summary: "This is wrong, Syaoran." I had told him, half hoping to stop him and half hoping that he wouldn't listen. But he didn't stop. And I didn't even try to stop him again.

Author's Note: Well. I'm back. And I hope I would be able to finish this story. Hehehe. Sorry. Anyways. I do hope you like this story. I know the plot's a bit cliché… but I'm thinking of a way to make it not like all those other fics out there. Anyways... I really hope that you like this story and that you'll support me. Remember: reviews inspire me. Hahaha. And **constructive** criticism too. On with the story!

By the way. This is rated M just to be safe. I'm not planning on putting a lemon… at lease not yet. Okies?

Another warning: I have poor grammar. Hehehehe.

* * *

I sighed contentedly as I snuggled closer towards Syaoran and rested my head onto his bare, well-toned chest. His arm was currently wrapped around me while his other free arm was used to cover both our naked bodies with a blanket. 

"That was nice…" I breathlessly whispered. I just had another mind-blowing sex with my one-year boyfriend, the third for this day. Who knew that anniversaries could make him such a sex-monster? Not that I'm complaining, by the way.

Syaoran chuckled and I could say he's quite breathless as well. "Just nice?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded and readjusted my body for a more comfortable position. "I'm so not going to further inflate your already-increasing ego."

I yelped as I was suddenly under him once again, my body pinned on the bed with his own. I suddenly moaned as his hands caressed different parts of my body while his mouth devoured mine. Oh, crap. Three sexes a day aren't enough for both of us after all.

Syaoran suddenly cut the kiss and smirked at me as I stared at him with my lust-filled emerald eyes.

"What?" I snapped, slightly annoyed at his teasing. No matter, he's going to be punished later on anyways. But as of now, let him think that he's on the winning side of our witty battle.

"I won't continue unless you admit that our sex earlier was mind-blowing and amazing." His smirk grew as he saw my eyes narrow at him. "Come on. Repeat after me. 'Syaoran Li is a sex g – '"

Whatever he wanted to say was cut as I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled his face down for a passionate kiss. I told you he already had an already-increasing ego. Pfft. The man's so confident of himself.

Syaoran groaned as I turned our bodies so that I would be the one on top. Hah. Who's amazing now? "What were you saying?" I smirked as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Stop teasing and fuck me." Syaoran grumbled as he held my face and kissed me once again.

My hand slid towards his waist and towards his precious asset. "Fuck, Syaoran. Hard again? You sure you're not on Viagra?"

"Do I hear you complaining?"

I smiled sweetly and shook my head. "Not as long as you're giving me satisfactory results."

"Good." And with that, we kissed once again. And this time, no more thoughts and words made us pause this time. Heck, I don't even think that there's even a single thought in our minds at all.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mmm…" I slightly moaned as I awakened because of the sunlight from the window. I really should be able to convince him to buy a curtain or something. Being awakened by it from time to time is a good thing. But being awakened by it day by day gets irritating.

I ran my hands on the other side of the bed and frowned slightly as I realized that I didn't have Syaoran beside me. Now where did that man go?

"Morning, sleepy head." Syaoran greeted me with a smile as he entered the room with breakfast for two. He was only wearing a new pair of pants. He probably took a shower without me today.

I felt myself smile at Syaoran's antics. He's such a sweet boyfriend, isn't he? I gently patted the empty space beside my blanket-covered body, silently asking him to lie with me.

Syaoran laughed lightly as he sat on the bed. "You know I can't, darling. We'll be late for work if we don't eat right away."

I pouted as he declined my offer. "Well. I won't eat unless you won't lie beside me."

"Then I guess I won't be able to take you to work today. It's already quarter past eight, y'know."

I smirked and checked the clock on the nightstand. I just know that he's such a bluffer. Only… he's quite serious this time. The clock really did say eight fifteen. Crap. I heard his manly chuckle behind me as I bolted from the bed, took a set of clothes and ran towards the bathroom.

Did I say that Syaoran's sweet? Scrap that. The man's going to pay big time later on. So much for the relaxing celebration of our one year anniversary.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I sighed contentedly as I sipped on my cup of coffee. Coffee breaks are so appreciated especially if you have a stack of documents waiting to be filed. I seriously need a secretary.

A knock was heard and I lazily looked up as the door opened. "Sakura? I request your presence in my office immediately."

I raised a brow as Syaoran winked at me, even with his emotionless face. Oh. I forgot to mention, our relationship is an absolute secret. Not that we really want to keep it to ourselves. It was just more formal if people didn't know that co-workers go out with each other. Especially if one of them is the owner of the company.

Not that I _totally_ work for him.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"You know that I don't like being questioned." With that, he left my office and proceeded back towards his own room.

I sighed and left my coffee on my desk. He can really act like a jerk sometimes. No wonder many workers don't like him. Well, they _can't _hate him since he pays them… they just don't like him. Except for other bitches, of course. I mean… they _like_ him. And it's not even because of his character.

Kyrie smiled at me as she saw me walk towards Syaoran's office. Okay, so maybe some people like Syaoran. Kyrie has been the secretary of Li Enterprise even since the time of Syaoran's mom. She's such a sweet lady, I'm telling you. I could even bet that she knows something about my relationship with Syaoran.

"Hey. Syaoran asked me to come to his office."

"I know." She merely smiled and nodded.

I entered the Syaoran's office and looked out to smile once again at Kyrie, silently thanking her for not being a gossip queen like some other secretaries. I suddenly yelped as I felt Syaoran's arms wrap my waist as he pulled me away from the door to ravish me. I swear I saw Kyrie grin and shake her head before the door closed.

All thoughts became blurry as I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. It has barely been a day and I couldn't seem to have enough of him.

"I want you, Sakura." Syaoran's hoarse whisper came as we pulled away from our kiss for air.

"You always do." And with that, I kissed him once again and this time led him towards the couch. A quickie doesn't sound all that bad when you're desperate for each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I fixed my clothes and made an attempt to straighten the folds of my blouse.

"I told you, you should've folded your clothes." Syaoran smirked as he watched me try to straighten my clothes.

"Well, you shouldn't have stepped on it." I snapped lightly.

And all I got was a chuckle from him. Really! This guy seems to have an alter ego with regards to work and me.

"I'm sorry." He said, though his smile seemed to be more amused than apologetic. "I wasn't able to look at the surroundings. You know, with your arms wrapped around my neck and all."

"So it's my fault now."

Syaoran merely raised his hands in defense and gave me an innocent look.

There was a knock before the door opened revealing a careful-looking Kyrie. Then here expression immediately turned into relief when she saw our descent selves. Not that she had walked in on us having sex before… she just knew that it was a possibility.

"Miss Gwen has arrived, sir." Kyrie had announced before the said lady barged into the room, not caring that she had not yet been asked to come in.

"Yes, Miss Shiranui?" Syaoran's smooth and calm voice asked.

"Hi, Syaoran…" she purred. And I swear I saw Syaoran smirk at me, as if provoking me to do something.

I glared at him for the last time before I left the office and miss clown-face bitch alone. She really needs to be informed that her makeup is _waaayyy _too much. Not that I care. I'm sure as hell prettier than her. Not to mention, I am the girlfriend of one of the Japan bachelors, who by the way loves me so much.

I sigh contentedly as I entered my office room once again. What more can I ask for?

-0-0-0-0-0-

I smiled sweetly at Syaoran as he asked that our desert be served. Having the owner of a five-star hotel as your boyfriend surely has its advantages – fine dinning every night, luxurious suites just for sex, and a honeymoon suit for our anniversary. I swear he's bound to spoil me anytime soon.

"What're you planning for tonight, sweet?" Syaoran asked, his eyes already starting to turn into a darker shade because of lust.

I innocently shrugged as I took the spoon to start on my ice cream sundae. We had this kink on alternating the planning for our night's activities. Not that we really needed planning. It's just that it could really be fun if we had our own ideas to make things more heated and all.

"You're not even going to give me a hint?"

I smirked and took a bit of ice cream with my spoon and took my tongue out to lick the spoon clean. I made sure to look at Syaoran with a seductive look as my tongue rolled around the spoon. "How interested are you for foreplay?"

"Send the bill to my room." He told the waiter as he pulled me towards an empty elevator and wasted no time to put his tongue in my mouth.

I wasn't even able to finish my ice cream. I knew I shouldn't have given him that hint.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Who was it?" Syaoran murmured as he snuggled closer to me body, wrapping his muscular arms around my body.

"Father asked me to stay at home for a month starting tomorrow night; he said he missed my presence in the house." I answered as I left my phone on the nightstand.

"But I don't want you to stay at your house. It makes it harder for me to meet you." Syaoran whined like a kid.

"He also said that I overwork too much."

Syaoran smirked as he kissed my shoulders. "You over-work alright. Just not with office work."

"Well, I _do_ work for my boss." I gave a grin as I turned to face him.

"I love you so much; you know that right, Sakura?" Syaoran's tone was suddenly so soft and his face showed so much love.

I immediately lost my grin and my facial expression softened as well. "And I love you just as much."

I caressed his face in my hand and started to kiss him with such tenderness. And we made love again that night, not with raging passion, but with the softness of both our feelings.

-0-0-0-0-0-

You could say that I have two offices. I'm actually a co-founder of this law firm, but Syaoran had asked me to be his company's legal head that's why I also have an office in his building.

"Ma'am." The security guard greeted me as I entered the building. I merely nodded and smiled in greeting as I proceeded towards the elevator. I really should recommend that guy for promotion. He's really so polite and all. He even helps me if I happen to carry some files with me.

I went towards my room – the office of the vice president of Oracle Law Firms. It's the best law firm in Japan as of now, by the way. It's even competing for an international ranking.

It took my set of keys from my bag and proceeded to open the door only to find out that the door was already open. I sighed as I opened the door, somehow already knowing who the intruder was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a raised brow.

The man merely chuckled and smiled innocently. "Is that a way to treat your boss?"

Well, it depends, actually. If the boss is Syaoran, then I probably have no problem or anything. But the thing is, this man is currently the president of the law firm. A sick bastard who can't seem to understand that I'm not interested with him. "You're not my boss. Now, get out."

"Well, I am the company's president. Which makes my rank higher than you. Which makes me your boss."

I rolled my eyes at his poor reasoning. How did this guy even manage to be in this company? "Your father just happened to own a major share. In case you don't even know the history of the company, I am the co-owner. Therefore I work for nobody. I simply didn't want to be the president. Now go. Shoo!"

I shook my hand, motioning for him to leave.

"Why can't you like me, Sakura? You know that I can well provide for you. You don't even have a boyfriend to compare me with!"

"Toji." I said in a stern voice. "I'm just not interested, alright?" And I also have a boyfriend, mind you. "Now, _please_ let me work."

Toji Ayanami narrowed his eyes, silently trying to warn me about me refusal. It wasn't as if he was ugly. Hell, most women flock around him. He's probably qualified to be one of Japan's bachelors too. With his dark hair and navy blue eyes. Some girls are bound to swoon at his presence.

But not me. Not when I have my Syaoran.

"Look. I'm sorry, alright? But I _really_ have to work right now." I asked in an exasperated tone.

He glared at me for the last time before leaving my room muttering something about me regretting my decision.

But I know that he'll be here next time I go into my office. He always is.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Toji was in my office earlier." I said, informing Syaoran of my day's events.

He merely raised a brow and looked at me, momentarily forgetting his dinner. "And what did he say?"

"You know…" I merely shrugged it off and continued on with my mashed potato.

"Doesn't he understand that you'll never be his? Or even think of the possibility that you're somebody else's already?" It's really a good thing that Syaoran's not the jealous type of guy. So maybe he is a bit jealous of _other_ guys. You know, some other guys that actually make me laugh with their jokes and all. But don't get me wrong. We trust each other completely.

"By the way," Syaoran started again, taking a sip from his water. "Yui visited earlier…"

Ugh. Another one of those who shameless bitches who can't take no for an answer.

"And she took off her blouse in my office earlier."

"What?!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'll see you in office tomorrow?" Syaoran asked before leaning for a peck.

I leaned in to make out kiss more passionate. And he suddenly pulled away to cut our kiss. "Of course." I murmured against his lips.

So I got out of his Porsche and brought my bag along with me. I sighed and waved as I watch him drive out of our driveway. I sighed once again as he left the compound of our mansion. Crap. I already miss the guy.

"Dad? I'm home!" I hollered as I entered our grand door. The house hasn't changed a bit since I last stayed here.

"Sakura, dear!" I felt myself smile at my dad's reaction. He always greets me that way. Like I've been lost for a while and he's so glad that he was finally able to see me. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, dad." I answered back as I hugged him. It wasn't as if we haven't seen each other for years. And I also call regularly to check on how he's doing. I don't know. Maybe it's only because of our closeness as a father and a daughter.

"Fujitaka? Who is – Sakura!" I hear my mom's gleeful voice, and her excited footsteps descending down the stairs. "I missed you, honey!"

I smiled at her as I let go of my dad. It feels like a reunion, you know. Well. Of course, it could've been complete if my brother were here… except that he's not. And he probably won't be.

"By the way, your brother said that he'll be staying here for a month too." My mother added after I hugged her briefly.

"Really?"

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Speaking of the devil. Why on earth hadn't he mentioned this to me? I raised a brow in greeting as my brother entered the house.

He merely smirked at me and proceeded to greet our parents.

"Syaoran, kindly help your sister with her bags." Yelan, my mom, gently ordered my brother as the greetings ended.

"I'll go with him." I volunteered and followed him towards my room.

And for those of you who can't understand my current issues, I think I need to make this clear. Yep. I'm in love with my step brother.

* * *

Author's Note: For those who have read my past work (or those who remember how I write, anyway). You'll see that I changed my style. I'm trying this POV thing. I hope you guys like it… But if you don't… then… we'll see what I can do. Anyways. Please review!

This chapter mainly explains their relationship and all. Next chapter will probably be about their past...

By the way, some parts of this chapter are "copied" from others I read. Sort of, anyway. The Viagra comment came from Shrink In Law. The ice cream thing was taken from one dramione drabbles. I forgot which site I got it from.


End file.
